1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns wireless communications, and more specifically, to methods and apparatuses for monitoring a control channel in a wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) TS (Technical Specification) Release-8-based LTE (Long Term Evolution) is a potent, next-generation mobile communication standard. Recently, LTA-A (LTE-advanced) based on 3GPP TS Release 10 that supports multiple carriers is being standardized.
As set forth in 3GPP TS 36.211 V10.2.0 (2011-06) “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation (Release 10),” physical channels, in 3GPP LTE/LTE-A, may be classified into PDSCH (Physical Downlink Shared Channel) and PDCCH (Physical Downlink Control Channel) that are downlink channels and PUSCH (Physical Uplink Shared Channel) and PUCCH (Physical Uplink Control Channel) that are uplink channels.
The PDCCH is a downlink control channel used for uplink scheduling and downlink scheduling. The PDCCH is detected using blind decoding in a specific region of a sub-frame.
As standardization is underway, the amount and type of downlink control information diversify, and as a plurality of serving cells are introduced in LTE-A, use of PDCCH only is encountered with a number of limits. This is why the PDCCH is transmitted limited to a specific region, multiplexing between terminals is not supported.